


Списки

by eugenias



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, M/M, almost breaking heart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Первое, на что обратил внимание Стив, увидев Говарда Старка — усы.





	Списки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_Kay_Shall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/gifts).

Первое, на что обратил внимание Стив, увидев Говарда Старка — усы. Не то чтобы он никогда не видел мужчин с усами. Видел. Но Говард был не таким. Его усы блестели, были уложены не хуже прически агента Картер, которая привезла его в то странное место. Ухоженные, ровно подстриженные. Как будто он только что вышел из салона. 

В тот день Стив был худым, до безобразия тощим, с торчащими ребрами и острыми локтями. У него была астма и целый список аллергий. Для Говарда Стив был очередной подопытной крысой. Он не раз слышал о гениальном Говарде Старке, но никогда не думал, что они познакомятся лично именно так. Стив даже не знал, выживет он после эксперимента, так что про все ожидания к тому времени уже позабыл.

Говард на него не смотрел. Его взгляд метался от одной машины к другой. Он отдавал команды, беспокоился об электричестве, не желая оставлять весь Нью-Йорк без света. И хоть Стив стоял перед ним в штанах, что были на пару размеров больше, Говард как будто его не замечал. Стив — не его забота, и как бы тщательно Говард не следил за экспериментом, Роджерс был для него очередной машиной, которая не должна выйти из строя.

Второе, на что обратил внимание Стив, разговаривая с Говардом Старком — его обаяние. Казалось, он способен очаровать самого премьер-министра, если потребуется, но при этом имел странное свойство — раздражать всех вокруг. Он был единственным, кто не боялся заигрывать с агентом Картер и делал это так профессионально, как будто всю жизнь готовился к этому. В общем, всё, что он делал, делал именно с таким рвением и желанием, с такой легкостью, о которой остальные могли только мечтать — им приходилось потеть, мучится и иной раз кто-нибудь да срывался. Но не Говард.

Говард располагал к себе людей, как будто собирал конструктор, подстраивался, если было нужно, а когда не мог — подстраивал собеседников под себя, и у него это получалось виртуозно. Стив был одним из тех, кто сдался его обаянию, даже не сопротивляясь.

Третье, на что обратил внимание Стив, принимая от Говарда круглый щит из какого-то невероятно редкого металла, — его глаза. Взгляд лукавый, хитрый, с усмешкой. Именно так Говард Старк смотрел на него. Именно так Говард Старк смотрел на полковника Филлипса. И точно таким же взглядом одарил появившуюся из ниоткуда агента Картер, которая была невероятно хороша собой. Стив засматривался на неё порой, а потом краснел из-за того, что не успевал вовремя отвести взгляд.

Четвертое, на что обратил внимание Стив — улыбка. Взгляд взглядом, но вот улыбка Говарда всегда менялась. Насмешливая — для полковника Филлипса; строго-ироничная — для агента Картер; и вот такая странная, то ли хитрая, то ли лукавая — для Стива, который никак не мог совладать с эмоциями и убрать восхищение Говардом Старком со своего лица.

— Ты идиот, — рассмеялся Баки, рассматривая щит. Стив предпочел бы, чтобы Баки отсиделся в медчасти, но тот вечно совал свой нос куда не надо.

— Что? — Стив даже не поднял на друга взгляд.

— Ничего. Выбери кого-нибудь попроще. Вон сколько женщин вокруг тебя вьется. А Старк тебе не по зубам.

Стив покраснел, но сделал вид, что ничего не слышал. Откуда Баки вообще знать, а.

Под цифрой пять в списке Стива числились губы. Конечно, он замечал их и раньше, когда разглядывал усы или отвечал на его улыбку. Но прежде он никогда не видел, как Говард раскрывает губы, беря в рот сигарету или трубку, не видел, как он прижимает к губам бокал, делая глоток, а увидев, не ожидал, что это окажется тем, обо что он наконец запнется. Не ожидал, что он проколется не на глупых улыбках и косых взглядах, не на насмешках и попытках сказать комплимент, а на простом, ничего не значащем жесте. Не ожидал, что проколется, задержав взгляд на его губах. 

Шесть — умелые руки, которым Говард собирал все свои игрушки. Семь — смекалка. Восемь — привычка закатывать рукава на рубашке. Девять — расстегнутые пуговицы на рубашке. Десять — разбросанные повсюду инструменты. Одиннадцать — перепачканные в чернилах и масле руки. Двенадцать — умение превратить неловкую ситуацию в ещё более неловкую.

А дальше Стив сбился со счета. Он подмечал достоинства Говарда Старка, запоминал и уже почти не краснел, когда тот улыбался ему той самой улыбкой «_для него_». Только Баки обычно все портил, подтрунивал. Не со зла, конечно, а просто призывал прислушаться к разуму, а не к чувствам, но Стиву что-то мешало пойти против себя самого. «Он разобьет тебе сердце», — твердил Баки. Но и этим не мог убедить Стива.

Роджерс с легкостью шел в бой, выступал против целой армии нацистов, закрывал людей от взрывов, спасал тех, кого мог спасти, и помогал тем, кто потерял близких. Но не мог перестать чувствовать. Возвращаясь к своему списку, понял, что влюбился в Говарда ещё на пункте номер пять, когда он залюбовался губами, сжимающими сигарету; а может, и на третьем, так можно обвинить во всем притягательный взгляд. А может, всему виной были слишком ухоженные усы.

А потом не стало Баки, и Стив забыл про список. Потому что Говард Старк пришел к нему, чтобы утешить. Он не горевал по Баки, не ощущал потерю так же сильно, как Роджерс, поэтому улыбался, говоря слова утешения. Может, он просто знал, в какой момент Стив сдался, и пользовался этим. Пользовался слабостью, способной расшатать Стива и сбить с ног. Пользовался и шел в бой.

Усы оказались мягче, чем думал Стив. И когда только Говард находит время следить за собой с таким усердием, когда за стенами их подземной базы страшная война?

Стив решил начать свой список заново, потому что теперь под номером один должны стоять поцелуи, ведь Говард целовался так, что дыхание тяжелело враз. Под номером два — руки и пальцы, которые на порядок сильнее, чем думал Стив. Три — умение быстро избавиться от ненужной одежды, чтобы поцелуями покрыть плечи и грудь. Четыре — всё то же обаяние, которое заставляло людей прогибаться под него. Обаяние, которому Стив сдался.

Пятое — привычка Говарда делать все идеально, несмотря на то, что порой он пренебрегал правилами и техникой безопасности. Но Стив не чувствовал никакой опасности, находясь рядом с ним. Говард без стеснения положил руки ему на плечи, провел по ним, прищурившись, как будто что-то измерял, а потом ухмыльнулся и вытащил изо рта сигарету. Поцелуи со вкусом сигаретного дыма Стиву не нравились. Поначалу. А потом он привык и стал наслаждаться каждым из них, как будто сам заимел никотиновую зависимость.

— Что ты делаешь? — тихо спросил Стив, когда Говард снова обхватил его плечи.

— Пытаюсь понять, влезешь ли ты на мой стол, — с той хитрой улыбкой, той самой, что «для Стива», ответил Говард. Он не отводил взгляда, говоря пошлости, скрытые под обычными, ничего не значащими словами. Эта смелость была шестой в списке Стива. — Или стоит пойти в твою комнату и сломать кровать.

Стив поджал губы. Эти намеки, бесконечные и бесполезные, никуда не ведут. Говард снова закурил.

— Может, уже перестанешь намекать, а просто сделаешь то, что хочешь? — сказал Стив с вызовом, понимая, что на это Говард сразу поведется.

Говард не святой, это известно всем и каждому, только ленивый не пытался подсчитать, сколько женщин у него было. Стив, по количеству женщин, явно отставал. В отличие от Говарда, в его списке было лишь пара-тройка имен. Даже не имен, а деталей, которые он запомнил у той или иной женщины, делившей с ним постель. Но даже он устал от намеков, которые заставляли их топтаться на одном месте.

Он хотел идти дальше, перейти на новый уровень. Их невинные поцелуи и ласки — лестница, ведущая к чему-то большему, и Стив карабкался по ней, как мог, чтобы попасть в тот список «Любовников Говарда Э. Старка».

Пожалуй, Стив получит специальную марку в его списке. Возможно, напротив его имени появится звездочка, как центральный символ его формы и щита. Возможно, он будет первым мужчиной в этом списке. Или, хотя бы, первым мужчиной с самого начала войны. Если бы у него было право выбора, он стал бы последним в этом списке. 

Но, смотря правде в глаза, он вспоминал слова Баки, который советовал найти кого-то попроще. Его имя, скорее всего, вообще не попадет в список, а Говард Старк самым постыдным образом разобьет ему сердце.

Говард с воодушевлением принял его слова, выпустил сигарету, на этот раз потушил её и вместе с пепельницей скинул на пол. Его руки снова оказались на плечах Стива, губы прижались к губам, а язык скользнуть внутрь слегка приоткрытого рта.

Стив чувствовал, как Говард толкал его к столу в нетерпении. Торопливость была во всех его действиях. Он с дикой скоростью пытался снять со Стива форму, но запутался в пуговицах. Роджерс едва не порвал его парадно-выходные подтяжки. Пришлось умерить пыл и попытаться держать под контролем собственную силу.

Он сам снял китель и галстук, осторожно расстегнул рубашку, наблюдая за Говардом, который с такой же осторожностью разбирался со своей одеждой. И это был последний шанс сдать назад, уйти и забыть навсегда о такой глупости, как поцелуи Говарда Старка. 

Ему бы бежать отсюда, да ноги путались в невидимых нитях.

— Представляешь, что будет с Филлипсом, если он нас поймает? — расслабленно спросил Говард. Он шутил, конечно, но Стиву уже не до шуток.

Притянув Старка к себе, Стив поцеловал его, сильно дернул за пряжку ремня и даже не собирался извиняться за то, что с корнем вырвал ее. Говард не был бы Говардом, если бы не уделил этому отдельное внимание.

— Капитан Америка из тех парней, которые любят, когда их берут грубо? — иронично рассмеялся Говард. И кто знает, может, он всё-таки переживал, но Стив списал всё на обычное для Старка самодовольство.

— Просто заткнись и возьми уже, — фыркнул Стив. У Говарда появился игривый огонек в глазах.

Развернувшись, Стив стянул штаны и белье, впился руками в столешницу и выставил задницу. Должно быть, Говард не ждал такого подарка, но Роджерс был уверен, что если он не сделает первый шаг сейчас, то они уже никогда к этому не вернуться. А ему не хотелось отступать.

Ему хотелось узнать, каким может быть Говард и насколько сильно он хочет Капитана Америка.

Первый толчок был полон боли. Стив закрыл глаза и опустился на стол, лицом уткнувшись в красное дерево. Расставив ноги шире, он продолжал принимать медленные толчки, не издавая ни звука, в то время как Говард с каждым новым движением едва не срывался на стоны. 

Его выдавало дрожащее дыхание и неуверенная хватка на бедрах. 

Стив жмурился, сглатывая стоны и вскрики. Несмотря на боль, на медлительность и, боже, совершенно хаотичные толчки Говарда, ему было хорошо. Он был там, где хотел быть. С тем, с кем хотел. С тем, кого хотел и наконец получил.

Постепенно становилось легче, и Стив списал это на действие сыворотки, что теперь заведует его телом. И возбуждение уже не казалось таким болезненным. Говард, почувствовав, что тело Стива привыкло к его члену, наконец выровнял темп, но не уставал повторять, что для него трахать Капитана Америка — слишком, и что он не знает, насколько его хватит.

Стиву было все равно. Он просто хотел Говарда. Хотел, чтобы тот трахал его как можно дольше. Хотел кончить, чувствуя его внутри себя. Хотел попасть в чертов список Говарда Старка. И обезумел от этих желаний.

Говард стянул с него рубашку, откинул ее в сторону и заставил Стива прижаться спиной к своей груди. Стал целовать шею, краем глаза посматривая вниз. На Стива, который ласкал свой член. Член у Стива — красивый, и Говард не мог не отметить это. Не мог не сказать об этом вслух. Не мог не прикоснуться к нему. 

И этот взгляд стал последней каплей для них обоих.

Кончая, Стив чувствовал Говарда: его руки, губы и член, слышал свое имя, смешанное со стонами.

После они сидели на стульях — каждый на своем — и никого не смущала нагота другого. Стив переваривал всё, что случилось, и пополнил свой список пунктом номер восемь — Говард Старк определенно лучший любовник, который у него был.

— Всегда думал, что ты лучше бы затащил в постель Картер, чем меня, — по глупости ляпнул Говард. Стив поморщился.

— Может, когда-нибудь, — ответил он.

— Люблю планы, — Говард снова закурил. — Они символизируют будущее. Я в шаге от того, чтобы создать летающую машину — машину будущего.

И тут Стив вспомнил, что ко всему прочему, Говард — гений, и поместил этот факт в свой список. 

Девять — ум.

Такое уединение для них стало нормой. Они трахались, пока не кончались силы, а затем разговаривали о будущем. Обоим было интересно, что будет на Земле лет так через шестьдесят и увидят ли они этот новый мир. 

Когда уединяться не получалось, но очень хотелось, Говард зажимал Стива в каком-нибудь углу и отсасывал (это его достоинство Стив записал под номером двенадцать). Стиву такой вольности он не позволял, говоря, что не любит оральные ласки. Роджерс не сомневался, что здесь дело исключительно в нем самом и отсутствии у него должного опыта. Вряд ли Старк когда-то отказывал большегрудым девицам в простом желании отсосать.

А Стив каждый раз вспоминал слова Баки о разбитом сердце и думал, что тот, всё-таки, был не прав. Говард больше не заигрывал со всем, что движется, не пытался соблазнить агента Картер и вызывался быть консультантом на каждой миссии Стива. Говард даже забрал один из портретов, что Роджерс нарисовал в попытках расслабиться и немного отдохнуть.

Но все пошло под откос, когда встал вопрос о поимке Красного Черепа. Кто, как не Капитан Америка, может победить такого мощного врага? Он не говорил об этом с Говардом, зато говорил с Пегги, которая улыбаясь, поддерживала. Кажется, она гордилась тем, кем Стив стал. 

Говард косо поглядывал на них, но не ревновал. Может, потому что не считал нужным ревновать Стива в принципе. Кто они друг другу? Друзья? Любовники? Люди, которых свела вместе война? Стив старался об этом не думать, потому что боялся правды.

Он боялся однажды понять, что друг для друга они — никто. Боялся, что для Говарда всё это ничего не значит.

Последнюю для Капитана Америка миссию пришлось планировать в короткие сроки. Шмидт пошел в наступление, и у них оставалось всего несколько часов, прежде чем война закончится, и они проиграют. Роджерс проверял снаряжение, когда Говард принес ему новые пушки и пару гранат. 

— Ну, готов положить Шмидта на лопатки? — со смешком начал Говард, столкнувшись с серьезным взглядом Стива. — Расскажешь потом, где у него слабое место?

— Ты же понимаешь, — Стив поправил рукава и стал надевать перчатки, — что я могу не вернуться?

— Ты вернулся из пекла и привел с собой почти весь сто седьмой, который Филлипс уже похоронил.

— Да, но здесь не тот случай.

— Выберешься. Ты из всего дерьма выбираешься, — Говард улыбнулся той самой улыбкой «для Стива» и поднял брови. — Бруклин позади. Твоя астма тоже. Все миссии прошли на ура, хотя сержанта Барнса было действительно жаль.

Стив сел. Да, он выбирался из многих передряг. Учитывая, сколько раз его избивали в переулках, ему повезло, что он не двинул кони раньше, чем Эрскин его нашел. Но смотря на Говарда, который так легко об этом рассуждал, видел прямое доказательство того, что удача не всесильна.

Говард продолжил что-то болтать, рассказывал о новых пушках. Стиву было все равно, он не собирался использовать оружие, которое может убить невиновных.

— Ты не прав, — перебил его Стив, покачав головой. Он потянулся за шлемом. Через две минуты он должен покинуть базу. — Не из всего дерьма я способен выбраться. Зависимость так не лечится.

Ум — вот что было лучшей чертой Говарда Старка. Правда, Стив заметил это слишком поздно. Он думал о губах, о руках, о пальцах и члене, о глазах и улыбке, о походке и аккуратности. Но всё это было не то.

Говард молчал, пока Стив быстро закидывал в походный рюкзак необходимые вещи. А потом позвал его по имени. Роджерс повернулся. Его лицо было спрятано под маской Капитана Америка. Взгляд метался из стороны в сторону.

— Почему ты считаешь важным, сказать мне о том, что можешь не вернуться? — спросил Говард, сложив руки на груди.

— Мне… Мне просто хотелось, чтобы ты знал. На этой базе… нет никого, кому есть до меня дело. Мне казалось, что ты — небольшое исключение. Вдруг прятки по углам для тебя значат то же, что и для меня.

Стив говорил, как солдат. Говард недоумевал как обычный человек. Роджерс застегнул рюкзак и надел его на плечо, повернувшись к недоумевающему Старку. 

— Это же не значит, что…

— Значит. А теперь прости, мне пора.

— Стой, Стив. Погоди. Объясни мне.

— Не могу, — Стив помотал головой. — Время. Я опаздываю. Не хочу пропустить спасение мира.

— Ты влюблен в меня? — вырвалось у Говарда. Стив не сомневался, что он задает этот вопрос не в первый раз.

— Похоже на то, — Стив облизал губы и поднял взгляд на Старка. Идеальные усы, волосы, парадно-выходные подтяжки. Боже. Говард всегда выглядит безупречно.

— Но когда это случилось? Я думал…

— Роджерс, — послышался голос Филлипса. — Где вас черти носят?

— Мне пора.

Уже опуская самолет в воду, разговаривая с Пегги, Стив чувствовал, что сделал правильный выбор. Говард Старк разбил бы ему сердце, если бы он вернулся с этой миссии. Наверняка, он уже отмечал победу с очередной блондинкой в коротком платье или пил текилу с рыжей девицей из секретарского состава.

Все, как завещал Баки. И почему он не выбрал кого-то попроще?

Он прогонял в голове список лучших черт Говарда до тех пор, пока мог мыслить. А потом океан поглотил его, а вместе с ним и чувства к Говарду Старку.


End file.
